


Happy Life Day

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Ben Solo, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Top Poe Dameron, married darkpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Ben Solo didn’t turn to the Dark Side, he and his husband Poe Dameron celebrate Life Day with the rest of the Resistance.





	Happy Life Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: To MidgardianNerd. Sorry it took so long. Merry Christmas!

“Ben! Ben!”

Ben stirred, groaning softly even as Poe woke him up. “Where’s the fire?”

”It’s Life Day,” Poe said, grinning broadly. He looked so excited in that moment it was almost infectious. Almost, in the haze of Ben just getting up out of sleep. “It’s time to open presents.”

” ‘M getting up,” Ben mumbled even as he stumbled to his feet. “Jus’ give me a break.”

Poe smiled fondly at him. “How about we get dressed and then head down?”

They did, and Ben looked at the sheer mass of presents that surrounded the Life Day tree that Chewie had been kind enough to set up for them. (An artificial tree, of course) Around the tree, it seemed that everyone Ben knew was there, opening their presents. Leia and Han’s smiles were bright as could be, probably the brightest of them all. “Happy Life Day, Ben,” Leia said. 

Han added, “Happy Life Day. Sorry I’m late; I didn’t really tell you about my smuggling mission to Nar Shaddaa, did I?”

Ben grinned. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

It seemed that just about everyone had gotten Ben a gift. Everything from new holos to watch to new holobooks and more. Poe had gotten him his own BB unit, painted black, to accompany him on his piloting missions. Han had gotten him his own pair of lucky dice. And so on. 

Ben didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, he truly didn’t. 

***

Life Day dinner was one of those things that Ben hadn’t had in quite some time, but it was reassuring to have. It reminded Ben of better times, before — no, no bad thoughts on Life Day. Only the good ones. The very best. 

They talked, of course, as they did — about things that, this time, had nothing to do with the war they were fighting. They talked about holos they’d watched, for example, and Ben looked around the table, at the sheer camaraderie and jokes that they were sharing, including between Black Squadron and the others, and wondered what he had done to deserve such good people. 

***

It was when they were mercifully away from everyone else that Ben turned to look at Poe. “Pretty exhausting, isn’t it?” he said, but he was smiling all the while. 

“It’s a good kind of exhausting,” Poe said, smiling back. Stars, he looked so beautiful. Ben doubted that even the Life Day decorations could compare to how simply beautiful his husband was. The most beautiful man in the galaxy, Ben had said once, and Poe had laughed. “It’s like we’re right where we belong.”

”Yeah.” Ben could still remember when Snoke had actually offered him a chance to join the First Order. To think of what would happen if he’d accepted...

”Ben?” Poe’s voice was soft. “You okay?”

Ben nodded. It was best not to think about Snoke. Snoke had no place in their bed. 

“You know,” Poe said, “We’re finally away from everyone. We’ve got the whole room to ourselves.” A mischievous grin crossed his face. “We can do whatever we want.”

Ben couldn’t deny he got pleasant shivers when Poe looked at him like that. "Please,” he said. 

It was Poe who eased him out of his Jedi robes, and Ben couldn’t help but still feel amazement when Poe looked at him like he was so beautiful that others couldn’t compare. Ben didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a beautiful, loving, caring man. The fact that Poe loved him in return...

”Lie down,” Poe said, softly, and Ben did. He was glad he wasn’t topping for the moment; Poe deserved a featherbed or something like that, not just a bed on the D’Qar base that (no offense, Mom) wasn’t exactly a suite in terms of luxury. 

“Good boy,” Poe murmured softly, and Ben felt a shiver go up his spine. “Such a good boy. You’ve been...so good this year, haven’t you, Ben?”

”Yes. I...have.” Stars knew that he was...not trying but definitely working at it. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Poe kissed him lightly. “So beautiful. So brave. And such a good, loving husband. I ought to reward you.”

“Kriff, Poe...please...”

Poe laughed. “Exactly.”

The rest was sweet, tender agony. Poe was so gentle and slow and tender that Ben almost wanted to weep. He remembered the first time they’d had sex as a married couple, he had cried. It had been embarrassing, but it wasn’t like he could help it. Poe, ever understanding, had kissed his tears away. 

“Poe, please...” 

“I’m getting there.”

Poe’s tongue against his nipples was bad enough, but once Poe got to his shaft...even feeling Poe’s breath against his throbbing, aching erection was just sweet, blissful agony. 

“Ready?” Poe said. 

“Please.” And Ben moaned even as he felt his husband’s mouth work his aching, throbbing erection. Even seeing Poe’s head between his spread legs, everything but his dark, thick curls barely visible, Ben swore that he would possibly lose it and come early. 

He could feel it. The warmth in his erection that was always a prelude to him coming, the fact that he was gasping and shaking and moaning...

“Poe...”

Poe drew off. Then, “You okay?” His pretty, soft voice a bit rough from the intrusion. 

“I want to come with you inside me.” 

Poe nodded. “Okay then.” Even taking the lube from the nightstand, he prepared Ben with lube-slicked fingers, before entering him properly and stars, he felt so good. So perfect. Poe’s hand masturbated him in time with his thrusts, and Ben moaned softly, contentedly. Poe was being so gentle with him, so tender and giving he wanted to weep openly. Finally, when Ben erupted into Poe’s hand, Poe followed not long after, his beautiful face screwed up in so much pleasure it was like pain, before collapsing atop Ben. 

They held each other, Ben peppering Poe’s hair with soft, gentle kisses. Poe laughed softly. “Happy Life Day, my Jedi.”

”Happy Life Day, my pilot.”

 


End file.
